Time Of Dying
by Vitalis Obitus
Summary: Everything must end, and the life a Hunter is regularly cut short. Especially for those who fight with their all.


. **Time Of Dying**

So, as an apology to those following Self Insert, have this short inspired by a picture I saw a few months ago. I shall be continuing it, but writers block hits every time I lift my hand to start writing.

Without further ado, Time Of Tying!

XxXXxXXxX

Red.

White.

Black.

Yellow.

Four girls embodied those colours, wore them daily and worked them into their lives in almost every way. If you asked each of them why, they would reach give a different answer.

Red would say it's because of her name, Ruby Rose. Like her mother, Red is her colour, and so, she wears red like roses.

If you asked White, she would also use her name, saying that she wears the white in pride of the Schnee name.

Black would tell you that, like her past, she tells on shadows, like the assassin she is. Blake would never be able to hide effectively in a more vibrant colour, after all.

Yellow would tell you it's because, like the Little Sun Dragon, Yang is vibrant and energetic, just like the colour she donns.

If asked her what the others mean to her, however. Her answers would be much different than any of the other girls.

To her, Black is the colour that stole her sister.

White is the tone of her skin, or what was left of it.

Red was the lifeblood that soaked the ground, and clouded her vision.

Yellow, to this girl, meant nothing anymore. For after seeing the torn, mutilated, and almost lifeless body of her sister, frozen in time, like a still shot, surrounded by equally frozen beasts of evil, Yang Xaio Long cared little for anything else.

Red stained the ground, sinking into the soil. Yang wasn't sure just who it belonged to. She couldn't look to check, either. She was frozen in place. Not like the Grimm or the red clad girl, but rather, in shock and fear.

The first thought that ran through her mind, was that it was Emerald, playing with her head, but then she recalled the maximum security facility the girl was rotting in.

The second was that she was dreaming. Though when she drew in for breath, that thought was quickly dashed away at the sudden stabbing in her abdomen, an excruciating pain running through her. Her eyes ran down to the floor, passing over her body once.

A long sigh left the lips of the young woman, drawing another wine from her. Two lilac eyes roamed upwards towards the treetops, where another body hung, nailed to the trunk of an old oak by a large black feather. Red stained white there as well.

A tentative step forward brought a scream of pain, and a sicken 'Slicchh' from the stomach of the young woman. Another step forward brought on a loud crack and another groan of pain, shortly before her mouth was filled with blood tainted dirt, her leg broken from the strain of holding her body.

One arm reached out in front of the other, grabbing the wet soil as Yang attempted to pull herself closer to the frozen body. Two silver eyes tracked the lilac orbs that moved closer. A centimetre a second. Those silver eyes, still vibrant and full of life, positively glowing with energy, were slowly fading to nothing.

One bloody dirt handfull at a time, Yang finally managed to pull herself to the body of what was once her sister. Her entire chest, torn open, with entrails exposed for the world to see. One arm was missing entirely, turn off from the shoulder, leaving hanging pieces of flesh and snew moving in the breeze. The other arm, or what was left of it, was to torn to shreds, bone visible from the elbow down.

Both her legs were missing, too. But what had happened to them, the older sister couldn't tell. "Ru-" Soft words were cut off by a sudden cough and a mouthful of blood, which spilled down the huntresses lips. "Rubes?" She managed to choke out, after spitting a thick wad of blood, and some black substance to the side. "I'm sorry... Rubes. Why couldn't you have waited just two more years..." Another cough wracked her body, forcing her head down into the ground.

"Goodbye... Sis." The blonde spoke no more, as her eyes settled, for the last time, on half of the black clad Faunus's body.


End file.
